conqueronlinefandomcom-20200213-history
First Rebirth
Becoming First Reborn means you get to choose a different class but with the benefit of choosing where your attribute points go and making the class you've picked and the one you were prior into somewhat of a blend.When you reborn you are put back down to level 15, this includes any gear you might be wearing when you do reborn which should be taken into careful consideration depending on what you wish to reborn into. As well as few skills from your previous class you will also get a Summon Guard and Summon Monster, both will attack any target that you strike and can be leveled up to do more damage, as well as the aforementioned there are a few more helpful benefits to rebirthing. Overall this is your goal as a normal character and you should aim to be at least first reborn to get the most out of your character/s. 'Requirements' 'Level Requierments:' If you want to reborn you need to be at least level 120, however if you are a Water Taoist you can reborn at level 110. below is a chart showing what class can reborn at what level. 'Item Requierments:' *Collect seven different gems (of any quality) *Collect CleanWater from the WaterLord's *Hand both in for a Celestial Stone (Note: Alternatively you can just buy a Celestial Stone from the Market or Shopping Mall) 'Benefits' 'Extra Attribute points:' If you go above level 120/110 you will gain even more attribute points when you reborn, below is a chart explaining how many attribute points you will gain depending on your level and class. The reason the table only shows Non-Water Taoist and Water Taoist is because the only class that gets a different amount of attribute points (because of the reborn level difference) is Water Taoist, so if your not a Water Taoist read the guide lines on Non-Water Taoist's. 'Level Epiphany:' if you reborn at (for example) level 136 at 10% EXP then you will only need to reach level 130 again and you will get something called an 'Epiphany' which will boost you straight back to level 136 at 10% EXP. 'Skill Epiphany:' The 'Skill Epiphany' is similiar to the Level Epiphany however it works differently here is an example, You are a Warrior that has gotten your sword skill to level 4, you decide to reborn and start leveling up your sword skill again however this time you will only need to achieve level 2 and you will be boosted back up to level 4. Simply put the Skill Epiphany means you only have to get half way to your previous skill level before going straight back up to what it was prior to becoming reborn. (Note: Its important to remember that '''ALL' your skill levels drop to 0 when you reborn)'' 'Added Defense:' When a first reborn character reachs level 70 they will begin to get an added bonus of 30% of their current armour. 'Keeping previous class skills:' After you first reborn you will keep some of your previous classes skills, however you will not keep all of the skills look to "Magic & Skills" to see what you will keep/lose. 'Unique Weapon:' Each class (excluding Ninja, Monk and Pirate) recieve a Unique weapon with an effect that cannot be attained in any other way, see the list below for the effects. 'Quest Guide' This guide will help to explain the First Reborn quest, if you already have a celestial stone skip to Part Four. 'Part One:' Gather seven gems all of different type, they only have to be of normal quality and can either be found by killing monsters, mining or buying them from the market (as in other players) *Dragon Gem *Pheonix Gem *Rainbow Gem *Moon Gem *Fury Gem *Kylin Gem *Violet Gem 'Part Two:' Now you need CleanWater which drop from Water Lord's, To get to the Water Lord you will need to go throught the "Adventure Area's" which there is a map of below, to enter the first Adventure Area (New Desert City) you will need to go to Desert City then enter the portal which is on the left hand side of the map as shown to the left. Once in the "Adventure Area" you will go throught a series of maps from a desert to a zone with the likeness of Bird Island, here is a map of the Adventure Area, you will need to follow this map from area 1 to 6, once you reach the top left area of zone 6 you will find an NPC, talk to them and ask to enter the adventure and meteor area. '' '' When you reach area 9 you can move onto the next stage. (Note: this map of the Adventure Area has been edited, removing the zones you do not need to visit) Once in area 9 you will need to go to the specific island that the Water Lord is on, He will spawn every 30 minutes - use the map bellow to find the Water Lord's location. 'Part Three:b' Now that you have all 7 gems and the CleanWater, go to Celestine who you will find in Wind Plain at 365,92 he will trade the items you have collected into a Celestial Stone. 'Part Four:' Take your Celestial Stone to the market and talk to RebirthMaster (210,211) and ask to first reborn. You will now choose a few options, choosing the class you want and you even get the choice to change your characters size. 'Magic & Skill' When you reborn into another class you will keep a few skills and magical abilities from your previous class, Use the tables below as reference if you are planning on reborning, it is however important to note that no matter what you reborn into you will be able to use the abilities Cure, Thunder, Fire and Lightning as long as your Spirit meets the right demands. Summon Guard/Monsters When you reborn you will be able to summon a guard 15 and a monster 40 both of which have levels as stated below.